


I Know, He Knows

by closesttoreality



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Summer, That's it, soobin is whiPPED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closesttoreality/pseuds/closesttoreality
Summary: Kai feels like windchimes. Soobin is just afraid for when he leaves.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 34
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

** SOOBIN **

Somehow summer always thickens the air, Soobin thinks. The skies become dazzling blue with no clouds to distract from its intensity. Humidity gets a hold of everyone- even him. Sweat clings to the back of his neck, despite wearing only a thin tee. His throat gasps for a drink but nevertheless he continues in pursuit of his friend, Taehyun's house. 

The things he endures for friendship.

Music blasts in one ear as the other headphone dangles down past his chest. It allows him to hear both his songs and the chatter of everyone he passes.

It's what makes him able to hear someone yelling at him while he passes a small cluster of white caravans. Travelers, he thinks numbly.

"Hey!" Someone calls. Soobin twizzles round. "Yeah you! With the outrageously long legs!"

Does Soobin have outrageously long legs? His gaze swims over the people near him, all of which are kids, no outrageously long legs in sight.

_Huh_ , he thinks, as he walks over. _I have outrageously long legs_.

Is that a good thing?

"Sorry to bother you." The boy breathes when Soobin is within distance. "But, I really need help. Do you mind helping me set these up?"

He gestures to the tangled mess of fairy lights.

It kind of looks tedious and Soobin has places to be, _but_ , never able to say no-

He mumbles, "Sure."

Pulling out his earphones, he winds the wire round his phone before stuffing the device back in his pocket. The other grins.

"Thank you so so much." He gushes, pulling Soobin down by the arm to the deck chair beside his own. Soobin kind of short circuits. "I just want it to be pretty y'know? But, I always have to keep setting these things up by myself. It's mission impossible."

His hands are working fast at the wires, already handing Soobin the end where the batteries go.

The boy keeps chatting as he watches. Up close side by side, Soobin can see how clear the younger's (he presumes) skin is. Pale too. A black fringe skates over the other's eyes but from beneath, he can see long dark lashes, downcast and hiding his eyes as he focuses. The slope of his nose is really nice too, Soobin thinks, jealous, thinking about his own.

Unbothered by Soobin's lack of conversation he continues on about the lights as Soobin hums at the right places.

"Hey." The other says suddenly, stopping to peer up at him. Such pretty eyes. They look all melted and Soobin puddles at the colour and shape. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Choi Soobin." He answers politely.

"Well, Choi Soobin." The boy stands up suddenly, tugging Soobin by default with the lights. He can see the other is the slightest bit shorter than him. It's rare to see people almost reach his height. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind pinning these at the top please?"

Soobin wonders if he talks like that to get others to do this type of stuff for him.

Regardless, he accepts the other end of lights, holding the end right at the top left, where a plastic hook is already in place, "Here?"

"Perfect!" Kai encourages him. "I forgot, by the way, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He says, stringing the lights. Soobin really doesn't think this is a two person job. Wonders if the kid is just that lazy. "Born in 2000."

"Sweet." He says, "You mind if I call you hyung?"

Judging from the fact, they've known each other all of five minutes, he kind of does mind. He reckons the whole of Korea minds. He turns round to say so, but the words get stuck in his throat.

The younger is puffing his dark fringe from his face, air filling his cheeks and since Soobin is an absolute sucker for cute things, he leaves the telling off.

Instead saying, "Go for it?"

He mentally facepalms.

"You're so nice, hyung." The boy says sweetly. Saccharine, his mind completes. Wait, what was his name? "Are you studying in college or anything?"

"Uh no." Soobin says, looping more lights over. It's inhumane how many little bulbs and plastic hooks there are. "Gap year."

"That must be nice." The other says, genuinely sounding like he means it. "It's good to take time to find yourself after high school."

Soobin is kind of spellbound, the kid having read his mind, "Yeah! That's exactly what I thought! My parents weren't too happy though."

"Eh." The boy shrugs his shoulders when Soobin looks back at him. "Parents tend to get over things quickly."

"Most do." He agrees, "But mine would still lecture me into the next life."

The traveler laughs, "Oh my God, I know right. They seem to think if they talk for hours, you'll suddenly change your mind. No."

Soobin chuckles with him.

"It's not all bad I guess, they're still letting me live there and they don't expect me to get a job straight away." He says, working. "It kind of sucks though because all my friends are going to college."

His, all of, two, friends.

One of which- who's house he promised to be at ten minutes ago- had skipped a year, making Soobin feel dumber than dumb.

He was actually meant to have been helping him buy stuff for uni. 

Oh well. They've got enough time.

"That does suck." The guy agrees. He's really got to get a name for him. The word cutie comes to mind, but he dismisses it as quickly as the thought intrudes. "This place seems fun though. I saw so many places when I took a look with my dad and Gyu."

"I suppose so." Soobin murmurs. "It kind of gets boring when you've lived here for so long though."

"That's fair enough." He smiles at Soobin when he turns back. "Are there any pottery classes, I could take here, by the way? I've been waiting ages to do it and nowhere does them. I'm hoping because it's summer..."

Soobin thinks of his mum, her classes exactly.

"Actually, yeah I do." He grins. "My mum does them weekly down at the college in town."

"Really?" The younger gasps. 

He reminds Soobin of a puppy.

A cute puppy.

"Yeah, I'll tell her about you- if you want, that is?"

"Yes. I want. Oh my god." He beams. "You're my saviour, hyung."

If anyone asks, Soobin denies the warmth that courses through him.

"No problem." He says shyly.

"No seriously, you're like an angel!"

Well, Soobin would hardly say no to that.

"My guardian angel on my first day here. It's fate!" He claps, beaming just as Soobin finishes the last of the lights, taking the end from the younger. 

Soobin switches on the lights. 

"Woah." He says. At nighttime it'll be breathtaking. 

"It's perfect, thank you." The boy grins, looking the slightest bit up at Soobin. The older can't seem to look away- even when the other accepts the lights back off of him and his head bows down.

He feels like windchimes.

"Do you like ice cream?" He asks, "Wait, no, do you like mint chocolate ice cream?"

Soobin has never seen anyone look more expectant or hopeful.

He doesn't like mint chocolate ice cream. Hates it, even. Despises it's place next to all the better flavours. Toothpaste next to heaven.

"Yeah." Soobin breathes. "I love it."

Big fat fucking liar.

But, the boy smiles with such pure unfiltered excitement and claps his hands like Soobin deserves a standing ovation for liking mint chocolate, that he doesn't feel guilty at all for lying.

"We should go sometime." He beams. "Oh my God, I'll invite Gyu too, he hates mint choco because he lacks _taste,_ so we've got to take him. It'll be his torture." He says with glee. Grinning like a maniac. "Wait, you don't mind, do you? I kind of get ahead of myself sometimes."

Considering Soobin has just been invited somewhere, agreed without speaking, lied and now has to eat the bane of his existence- what's adding a stranger to the mix?

"Not at all."

"Great! It's a date!" Soobin thinks those words would sound a lot different without 'Gyu' and talk of torture. "Come by tomorrow, yeah?"

Soobin exhales, "Yeah."

"Hey!" A man shouts from the distance, one who bares a lot of resemblance to the the boy in front of him. "Stop bothering the poor lad, I need your help!"

"I wasn't bothering!" He calls back, turning back to Soobin, "Sorry, I've got to go."

"I understand." And he does, because he wants nothing more than to speed walk away from the man steadily approaching. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He really looks like the kid.

And today, he is not in the mood to be meeting any parents.

"Okay, bye." He says, beaming despite what's probably his dad storming over. "Have a good day, Soobinnie hyung!"

"You too!" Soobin calls back as he quickly continues on with his original journey and, _oh my God_ , his face is on _fire_. 

_Soobinnie hyung?_

"Can you stop flirting for one second?" He hears the man say, Soobin chokes but doesn't look back.

He doesn't hear his new dongsaeng's response, instead the man's voice again. 

"Seriously, are you getting poor defenseless kids to do your chores now?" 

So, Soobin was right. For some reason though he doesn't really care, though- just grins to himself, because he knew it. No one needs that much help stringing some lights up.

It's only when he's on the doorstep to Taehyun's house, he realises, he never got a name.

[13.12.2020.]


	2. Chapter 2

** SOOBIN **

If there is anything Soobin is, it's a man of his word.

Well, mostly.

"So, what's his name?" Taehyun asks as they walk side by side to the grassy verge from yesterday.

Soobin makes some type of unintelligible sound. 

They've been over this already.

"I don't know." He mumbles, the slightest bit embarrassed.

"How can you _not_ know?" The younger asks, "You were almost half an hour late yesterday. There's no way you were just putting up some string lights."

"We were." Soobin protests. He thinks for a split second, "Well, _I_ was."

"So, let me get this right." The smartass says. "You got called over by some boy- who I _refuse_ to believe wasn't hot, by the way- got roped into doing most of _his_ work, he got your whole life story, is going to make you eat _shit_ and _yet_ , you didn't even get a name?"

"Yeah." He murmurs. "That's about right."

"And now you're too scared to face him alone?" 

"He's bringing a friend alright. I need backup."

"I bet it's because the guy's hot."

"He isn't." 

He isn't, really.

Just alright looking, it's different. Soobin swears.

"Fucking liar." He snorts. "Don't worry, I'll be the judge of that."

"Alright, maybe, he's a little bit cute. Just endearing, really." Soobin sighs. "But, I swear, he's not my type. It ain't like that."

"That ain't me chief." Taehyun teases.

"Eat shit."

"Says you."

He rolls his eyes, Taehyun is not someone you win against. "Touché."

"I really don't get how you don't know his name, though."

Soobin groans, "Don't start that again. He was distracting, alright?"

The other tries not to laugh. Soobin glares harder.

"Must have been magical."

God, give him strength, so he crush this horrible human being and beat his disgusting inhumane strength.

Jesus, Soobin just thought back to their arm wrestling match and his vicious loss. 

He exhales, fucking intrusive thoughts.

Despite sensing his irritation, Taehyun asks, "Are you gonna try to get his name today at least?"

Yes, strength is needed.

...

"Soobinie hyung!" The dark haired teen calls, a brunette boy beside him, watching as both Soobin and Taehyun walk over.

Maybe Taehyun didn't hear that. Maybe he went deaf and the boy's booming voice didn't reach.

Or maybe-

"Soobinie hyung?" Taehyun mutters under his breath.

Soobin might have forgotten to mention that part.

"Seriously. Not even a day and you're now his hyung- not to forget _Soobinie_." Taehyun aggressively whispers the closer they get to the others. "You have literally never let anyone nickname you in our years together."

"Shh." Soobin silences him. "We'll talk about it later."

They will not be talking about this later.

"You're a fucking liar too. _Just a little bit cute_." He mimics under his breath. "He _is_ hot. No wonder you're freaking out about him."

"I have not been freaking out!" Inadvertently raising his voice, the two boys looking directly at him. Soobin tries to smile.

Taehyun snorts. "Sure."

"Shut the fuck up." He hisses.

"Whatever you say, pussy." 

"Hyung!" The boy chimes again now they're close enough. "This is Beomgyu."

Taehyun and he both bow their heads at Beomgyu as he smiles happily.

"Nice to meet you." The brunette boy says.

Up close, he looks like such a contrast to the raven haired boy. Beomgyu being much softer in features and mannerisms, where the other is almost jarring. Soobin feels something pull at his stomach when he thinks of how the other looks.

He swears still, the boy is just cute. No more.

Even though, his eyes look so incredibly bright and it's like all his features come to a point and that when he laughs, it's like you have to look- never someone you can just ignore.

Adorable, he forces his thoughts.

"I'm Taehyun." His friend introduces, sending a sharp look when Soobin doesn't introduce him. He just gives a sheepish smile, oops. "Soobin's friend. I'm seventeen though." 

Beomgyu grins, "I'm eighteen, but we can speak informally."

Taehyun looks sort of mesmerised. Like he's just been given a tranquillizer- and Soobin, gets it. The other eighteen year old smiling with such a dreamy state, it feels like peace. His voice soft, no harsh inflection, Beomgyu feels like a one in a million type of person. 

"I- that's nice." Soobin laughs inwardly, he's never seen Taehyun at such a loss for words. Looking at the other with such unfiltered amazement. He'd think he'd just met BTS or something.

Beomgyu laughs something hearty. 

"We'll get along well."

"Are you coming for ice cream, Taehyun?" The youngest of them all asks, the original traveling boy- who up until that point had just been staring at them all with amusement. "Beomgyu is staying here. By himself."

Discrete. 

Soobin can take a guess why he mentioned that. The youngest winks at him when Taehyun turns to stare at Beomgyu, Soobin tries not to laugh, grinning instead.

"Ahh, it will be lonely." The eighteen year old groans, playfully. There's something wicked when he looks at Soobin's friend. It's trapped him in whatever it is. "Don't leave me, Taehyun."

There's something oddly flirty about using someone's name when they don't have to.

_Soobinie hyung._

Fuck off, thoughts.

"I-" Taehyun fumbles, glaring when Soobin snorts next to him. Softening with realisation, he stares up at Soobin with something pleading. Well, this is new. "You're getting mint chocolate, right? I might just stay here then."

Soobin tries desperately not to laugh. "You can get other fla-"

"Yeah, but the smell and all that." Taehyun stops him in his tracks, deliberately ignoring him. ' _The smell and all that'._ He tries his best not to snigger. They will _definitely_ be talking about this later. "Yeah, I'll stay with you, Beomgyu."

He grins, "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

Soobin tries not to picture what that means.

...

They've walked the whole five minutes to the ice cream parlor and Soobin has barely spoken. Instead the younger chats and chats, while Soobin rubs his palms on his jeans, pretending that he has the capability to focus right now. Discreetly he wipes the sweat beading from his hairline and probably (most definitely) not so sly, smushes the back of his hand against his upper lip to get rid of any moisture. He's a mess.

Meanwhile, the other boy is happily walking along, not a hair out of place, chatting like it's not forty degrees Celsius out. The sun sparkles in his hair and Soobin tries not to frown- because why is he feeling like a drowned rat ( _from_ _sweat_ ) when he gets to look like this majestic heavenly being. 

Soobin needs to get out more, make more friends than the gross one's he's got, because he's obsessing too much over how good the teen next to him looks. He needs to get a life. Find someone anyone- get laid even, because maybe then he'll start to think of the other as a normal human being and not so extraterrestrial creature.

_Pull yourself together._

_Remember why you're here._

Why is he here?

Focus.

Shit, what's his name? He still doesn't know.

He should ask, he's definitely gonna ask-

"Oh my God, we're here." The other interrupts his inner monologue. "It's bigger than expected."

That's what she said.

_Pull yourself together._

"It felt like we were walking for lifetimes." The boy sighs, rolling his head back to work out any cricks in his neck. It's there Soobin picks up on the trickle of sweat. Haha, he is human. 

But, oh God, why does his neck look so... 

"Hyung." The other disrupts his thoughts, a sly secretive smile forming. "Ready to go in?

"Huh?" Soobin blinks. "Yeah."

"Awesome. I'll order, yeah? You find a table. You look sorta spaced out." The young one says, smiling softly.

Does he ever not smile?

Whoever, gets to see him smile forever is lucky, he thinks.

Begone, thoughts.

"Sounds good."

But, Jesus, the unknown pressure he unknowingly agreed to.

Would the teen like to sit by the window? Or towards the back where he can see everyone? But then that's near the toilets and ugh, Soobin shudders. Maybe he'll like somewhere in the center where he's amerced in everyone? There are a lot of people here today after all.

Soobin does like the window.

Maybe he'll go for the window, he won't let anyone dictate his life.

So, deciding, he heads to the window but still he compromises and choosing the furthest one- where somehow there are seats free. He picks the one facing the wall for himself, and the one fronting everyone for the younger.

Good choice, he compliments himself, smiling.

"Something making you happy?" The teen comes up from behind, ice cream cups in his hands. 

Not expecting him back so quickly, he tries to smile nonchalantly, "Just thinking about ice cream."

He notices the green in the cup and tries not to puke before he's already tasted it.

"Mint choco does that." The latter grins, sliding one of the mini bowls and plastic spoons over. He lifts a bite to his mouth, humming, "Good seats."

Soobin tries not to wince. 

Maybe, he's not that slick.

"It's really busy today." He comments, trying to prolong having to eat his. 

"Woah. This is so good!" The younger says, hand over mouth but the amazement in his eyes says it all. "Try yours, hyung."

Why does he live just to suffer?

Trying to smile, he nods his head at the younger as he holds the spoonful in a sort of cheers, he takes a bite and tries to think of Korea.

Fuck Soobin for lying.

"Mmm. You're right it's good."

It tastes like toothpaste. Mixed with dirt.

"So good." Soobin emphasises again, smiling but he's sure he looks deranged.

The younger takes no notice, grinning happily as he takes more mouthfuls.

"I'm so glad, my dad decided on us staying here." He smiles shyly at Soobin. 

"Ice cream, that good?" He teases.

Grinning, he says, "Not even that. You're really nice, hyung. You've made me feel really welcomed."

"Don't people usually?" Soobin asks, feeling kind of all melty inside, he doesn't even care about what he's eating.

"No." He says, staring down, quieter than the elder's seen him so far before he looks back up, looking deep into Soobin's soul. For reasons unbeknown to him, he holds his breath. "They're not."

"Then we'll have to get enough ice cream to make up for that." He tries to joke. It makes the other pick up a little. He can kind of guess why the others aren't nice. He won't ask.

"I'm here for another couple months if everything goes well." He says, shyly looking at him. 

"Then we've got plenty of time."

But, even now, there's warnings ringing in his head that says two months isn't enough time to know the younger.

The teen's grin comes back and Soobin tries to crush down his thoughts.

"We should all go to the lake." He says. "You'll like it there."

"That sounds good."

"Hey," Soobin says, realisation dawning on him, "How come, Beomgyu couldn't join?"

"Oh- uh." The younger chuckles awkwardly. Cute. "He wasn't feeling well."

"Really? He looked fine earlier."

Better than fine actually, with the way he was making eyes at Taehyun.

"Haha." The raven boy laughs awkwardly again. He leans forward a touch, before hushing his words, "I think, um, he had a bit of a crush on your friend. He perks up a bit when he likes someone."

Soobin can get that.

"Ahh, I understand." He grins, "I think Taehyun had a bit of a crush too."

The younger giggles, full on giggles. It's a sound that makes him mushy again.

"We're really exposing them aren't we?"

"They'd make a cute couple." Soobin says before smirking, "We should set them up."

He claps, delighted. 

"We should!"

"Okay so," The younger starts, grinning, "What does Taehyun like?"

Taking the piss out of Soobin?

"He's a massive fanboy."

Soobin really is outing Taehyun here. _Sorry_ , he thinks. The younger will understand. It's for a greater cause.

"Of what?"

"Every group under the sun." Soobin snorts. "Seriously, it's an addiction at this point."

"Wait, that's good!" He does this wide eyed thing as he clicks his things. Endearing. "Beomgyu loves music too. BTS is probably one of the main ones."

"Taehyun loves BTS!" Soobin exclaims. "Seriously, he's had like a billion pictures of Jungkook as his profile picture for everything."

No mercy here.

The younger snorts, "Relatable. Beomgyu has tons of pictures of Taehyung on his phone."

Soobin has too many of Jin.

"But wait. How do we bond them over this?" The eldest realises. 

"That's thinking too far ahead." The black haired boy smirks, playful. God, he's handsome. "Maybe we should arrange more group activities but we break off into pairs?"

"That sounds good." Soobin pushes away his ice cream, patting his stomach. "I'm so full."

He's never been full a day in his life.

"I'll eat it."

"Go for it." He slides the cup the rest of the way. He feels oddly content seeing the younger finish his food. Maybe he's getting motherly instincts. 

Motherly. Mum. Pottery.

"I'll speak to my mum at some point, by the way." Soobin says. "She'll put our names down for us."

"Our?"

Soobin flushes. "I can just have her put down your name, if you want?"

_He still doesn't know his name_. _Ask him_ , his mind screams.

"Nah." The younger says quickly. "It'll be better if there's two of us. Thanks, Soobinie hyung."

_Soobinie hyung_.

He feels giddy.

So giddy, he forgets all about the younger's name, all over again.

He's not really sure how to ask anymore.

...

Back at the caravan, Soobin realises how well the other part of their somehow forming group got on. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu are soulmates. Confirmed.

Laughing, they're oblivious to the entire universe- to Soobin and the youngest. They're getting on like a house on fire (or caravan), non-stop beaming and the brunette laughs in silent gasps while Taehyun cackles the loudest Soobin has ever heard.

Having rounded up on them, the raven boy from Soobin's duo tosses him a wink, grinning. 'It's working', he mouths. Soobin smiles back with everything he is.

"You guys had fun." The travelling teen smiles. "What do you think of each other?"

_Can he be any less slick_ , Soobin thinks. He may as well be interviewing them. With the thought of the kid as an MC, he tries not to laugh (or think it too cute), the imagery so bizarre.

"Taehyun is amazing." The brunette stares up at them both from his deck chair. "You're so lucky to know him, Soobin."

He snorts, "It's not that great, actually."

Even still, against his words, he smiles fondly- something pleased wrapping his chest because, really, Taehyun is a good person. He deserves someone good too.

"Shouldn't I be saying that." Taehyun shoots back. Rolling his eyes before grinning- eyes all awake, smile so big, at the youngest of the group. Beomgyu just watches his interaction with his friend and Soobin. "Anyway, Gyu is awesome. He has so many stories."

Both of them burst into cackles at that.

"That can't be good." The teen regrets asking. Turning to Soobin when the others are so caught up in his laughter. He whispers, "This was a mistake."

"Agreed." Soobin mutters. "It's like two aliens coming together to unleash chaos on the world."

The boy now beside him shudders.

Conscious of the time, he takes a peek at his watch.

"Shit, sorry. We need to go, we promised we'd meet our hyung soon." Soobin gushes, apologetic.

The teen just waves him off with a smile. "Go. Go. You'll have to bring him here next time though."

Next time?

"For sure." He smiles. Calling out to Taehyun, he pulls him out of hypnosis, "Tae, we've gotta go. Hyung is waiting." 

He pouts, full on pouts (Soobin hopes he doesn't have to witness that horror again) and says his goodbye's to the now frowning Beomgyu.

"I'll text you, yeah?" Taehyun says, Beomgyu nodding. 

The other two of the four, realise they never got the other's number. 

'Next time' the boy mouths. Soobin nods.

For some reason, next time has never sounded so good. 

[18.12.2020]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is either gonna be boring or vvvvv interesting ;) it has huening kai's pov (and soobin's toooo) so there'll be more insight into kai's thoughts, as well as more beomgyu moments
> 
> chapters will also start getting longer! more descriptions will be added w a similar amount of dialogue. i'm guessing 3-4000 words? i'm predicting that they'll be 10-15 chapters as well, if the rough ideas i've got will stay as singular chapters instead of spreading into multiple
> 
> i'm also going to go through chapters again to add any detail i missed 
> 
> also, i'm ngl i don't think travelers can rly stay in a place for longer than a month (? travelers where i live usually stay for a couple weeks) but for the sake of sookai they'll get about 2 months. the gov will let them pass for the ship to sail :p
> 
> Thank you to anybody reading this, it rly made me happy the positive response from the first chapter and i'll try my best to keep this story as interesting as possible <3333333


	3. Chapter 3

**KAI**

The sun is setting across his bare skin, gold spanning his stomach, turning the rest of his body into shadows. Opposite him, is Beomgyu, knees to his chest while Kai lays, sprawled out. Kai tries not to snort at how cramped he looks, not really feeling all that guilty. It's the rules they created when they were young.

Dipping into the duvet, his toes make little wells in the green covers. Occasionally, they shift the slightest bit forward to poke the older lad. Huening Kai's fingers ghost through the ends of his hair, they nuzzle past his ears and he contemplates a haircut in this lazy summer heat.

His thoughts drift to dark hair, similar to the raven of his own, the feathers that complement such pretty pale skin. That seeps just above pretty, dark eyes. How a face comes to a close with pretty rose lips that remind Kai of cherry ice pops, how when that mouth opens large teeth peek. Eyes crunch and cheeks rise and he thinks of the rabbit he had when he was just a kid.

If Soobin was a piano piece, he would be the most beautiful one. Fast, slow, all the most delightful notes, minors, majors in the world. 

"So, Soobinie hyung, huh?" Beomgyu breaks him from his thoughts. Kai blinks.

Slyly, the elder smiles the same way he always does when he's found out the reason for existence (the existence being: to mock Kai). "He's cute."

"Cute? Huh, what?" Kai gasps. He looks down at his hyung, a double chin most probably appearing along with large bulging eyes. Maybe if he speaks enough he can say enough words without saying anything at all. "Soobinie hyung? What? Who's he? How's Taehyun, by the way? You think he's cute? Is that who you're saying is cute?"

He laughs awkwardly in between every word because that's always what drives his point home.

The brunette raises his brows.

"So, Taehyun is hot, huh." Kai laughs again. He wonders briefly what the fuck he's on. If he can shut up. "You're a sucker for blonds."

Somehow, if possible, Beomgyu's brows go higher. And, incredibly, it's like his gaze gets more knowing, the brown seeming so much like the fountains of knowledge, right now.

"Haha, anyway, I think he's hot. Attractive in a really interesting way, you know?" He laughs yet again. "He's got huge eyes, they're really pretty. You like that, right?"

At last Beomgyu snorts, "What are you on?"

"A lot, apparently." He mumbles. "Am I really that obvious?"

"That you like Soobin?" Kai nods. Beomgyu laughs again. "Well yeah. I don't think he's noticed though."

So, Soobin doesn't like him?

"So, he doesn't like me?" He voices.

"Quite the opposite." He muses but doesn't elaborate. "How was your ice cream date? Order mint chocolate?"

There's something in his tone, something that's trying to suppress his laugh and Kai feels oddly afraid to find out, if the patter in his chest is something to go by.

He sits up, "We did, yeah. Why?"

He knows Beomgyu doesn't like the stuff, but what the fuck?

"Did _Soobinie hyung_ get the same?" The tone of his voice just gets worse.

"Yeah..."

Beomgyu falls apart into cackles.

Probably, not the greatest of signs.

He lightly taps him with his foot, "Why you laughing?"

"No reason." He gasps. "Except Soobin doesn't like mint chocolate."

He sobers a bit just to witness the confusion and horror enter Kai's face.

"Wait, what?" 

Beomgyu tries not to laugh, little bursts of noise puffing out. "He doesn't like mint chocolate. Taehyun said."

"He what?" Kai shrieks, horrified. "I ordered that for him!"

Beomgyu falls apart. Kai questions his life choices- including friends. Beomgyu falls back with his laughter and cackles harder to the point sound doesn't escape. Kai stabs him with his toes.

"He told me he liked it!" Kai cries. "Why did he say that?"

"Whipped!" The brunette wheezes out. "So fucking whipped."

"I'm so embarrassed." Kai flaps about. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. I'm _mortified_. Why didn't he tell me?"

"It could have been worse." He cackles.

Kai cries, _"How?"_

"I don't know. Just could." He smirks. Having spent his precious brain cells thinking for a second, he finally says, "Could have shot him, I guess that could have been worse."

"You guess?" He stares him down. "You guess?"

"I guess." He snorts. _Dick_.

"Did you just compare mint chocolate ice cream to _being_ _shot?_ " He gives him the look, seconds away from flopping back to his prior laying position. Feeling a bit dead inside calls for lying down, but he won't. Something important nags at him.

"Wait." Kai exhales all his stress. "Why didn't you want to come today? You always want ice cream."

"No reason." He bats his eyelashes with anything but innocence, all mirth suspiciously gone.

"Mhm, so what was the reason?"

"Didn't feel like it." He answers vaguely, avoiding looking Kai directly in the eyes. "Weather wasn't right either."

"We're in the middle of a heatwave." Kai deadpans. "What's not right about the weather?"

"It's breezy." He gestures vaguely.

Kai's brows raise. "Breezy?"

He nods, "Breezy."

"Seriously, _breezy_?"

"Seriously breezy."

"Alright breezy. Fine." Kai sighs, he's not sure it's even a word anymore. "Why can't you eat ice cream when it's breezy then?"

"Too cold." He murmurs, inspecting his nails (Kai has never seen him do that once in his life).

Kai stares.

"In a heatwave?"

He continues avoiding him. "Might make it melt everywhere."

"Where's everywhere?"

He does this weird flick of his hand. "Everywhere."

"But there's aircon?"

"Too breezy."

Full circle, Kai sees.

"Okay." He sighs. "Whatever, you say."

"Oh, by the way." Beomgyu looks up at him at last, Kai almost wishes he carried on staring at his nails. "Does Soobin know your name?"

"Of course, he does." They've met twice in a row, how could he not know his name? 

Except he's got this nagging feeling that he got distracted again and never gave it. 

He'll never admit that to Beomgyu.

The elder smirks, "You sure about that?"

"Course."

Not.

"Because, I just got a text from Taehyun saying the opposite." He grins victoriously, seconds away from laughing as he waves the message about.

_'Soobin still didn't ask for Kai's name. I can't with him.'_

Another text flashes up.

_'He's now harping on about how he doesn't know. Should I tell him?'_

Kai tries not to scream, he really does, so he ends up shrieking instead, grabbing the phone off of Taehyun and pacing up and down the van to relieve this stress.

"How could I not give him my name?" Kai shrieks. "He's going to think I'm such a dick."

He turns back to the cackling Beomgyu, pointing, device in hand, "You. This is your fault."

"How?"

"I don't know!" He cries, "It just is."

"Relax." Beomgyu says, devil horns appearing again. "Why you so bothered anyway? You don't fancy the poor lad, do you?"

"No!" He shouts all too suddenly and quickly.

He's just really fucking pretty and smiley and laughs at what he says and listens and isn't judgmental- and oh God, what if he's not even gay? 

"Mhm." Beomgyu goes again. Fuck him and his mhms. "Okay. I believe you."

He pauses, "Well, I would if you didn't look like a firetruck right now."

Kai gasps, throwing the backs of his hands to his cheeks. The phone thumps on the bed in his hurry. Beomgyu dives for it. He's boiling.

"I suppose he'll think your hot." Beomgyu mutters as Kai panics. "Temperature wise at least."

"Fuck off." He groans, flopping face down next to him. He peeks up from the covers, "You've got to help me."

He tosses his phone to the side, "Why?"

Bastard wants an admittance. 

_"Because I fancy him alright!"_

"There's the spirit." He grins, "Yeah, I'll help."

**SOOBIN**

The trees huddle over him and Taehyun. Shadows cast as the younger boy walks ahead of him, dragging a long stick into the dirt as he goes. He's the brightest thing in this forest, blond hair acting as if the sun. His stick gets caught on a pebble and Soobin tries not to laugh. 

Taehyun acts so serious at times yet he acts like such a kid. Fondness creeps in his heart.

They walk in silence until the grassy verge is like a distant dream. Soobin's mind skips on moments of him and the dark haired boy back there. Little pockets of his laugh, how he likes mint chocolate ice cream and how he smiles always. Soobin thinks that anybody by the side of the teen could smile without ever stopping, like it's something contagious.

Snapping him out of it, Taehyun spins, facing him, a dangerous grin on his face. Soobin knows what that is. It's always like a eureka moment and he can't help but compare the lad to a wolf.

Don't ask what his name is. Don't ask what his name is. Don't ask what his name is.

"So..." Taehyun stretches out the vowel, "Did you get his name?"

Of course, he remembers.

"Obviously." He rolls his eyes for extra effect. "We got ice cream together. Of course I got his name."

"So," He stretches the word again, a sly grin stretching with it. "What's his name?"

Fuck, what's his name?

It could be anything. Korean? Foreign? 

Wait.

Is he even Korean?

Soobin has no idea.

But, Korea it is.

"It's um..." Soobin looks at the trees they walk through as if that'll provide any inspiration. "His name is um, Min. Yeah, Min."

"Min, what?" He raises his brows, he's coming together with amusement as Soobin is grasping at anything he can think of.

Min Yoongi. Kim Seokjin?

"Kim Min." He could have said _anything._

Anything, but that.

Taehyun snorts. "Kim Min?"

"Kim Min."

"That's unique. Certainly original." Taehyun laughs. "You're also a fucking liar."

"Well, you were meant to be helping me." Soobin hisses, sighing, "I'm such a mess."

Taehyun distracts himself with his phone, obviously texting while the elder wallows in self-pity. He bites back a sigh just as a slow smile sparks across the younger's face, phone now tucked back into his pocket.

"Lucky for you," Taehyun smirks, his twig now out of the dirt and pointing at him, "I'm not."

"You got his name?" His brows raise. Maybe he's useful, after all.

"Yup." He pops the 'p'. And just to throw more shit in his face. "Age too."

"I- What? How?"

"Connections, dear, _Soobinie hyung_. Connections."

Soobin snorts. "What making love eyes at Beom-"

" _As_ ," He cuts him off, "I was saying. This was all part of my master plan."

He gives at pointed look to Soobin, the elder resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Now, do you want the name or not?"

Pride be damned, "Yeah I want the name." And, just because he can't sink much lower, "Age too, please."

"You may be thrilled to know, he's half Korean." Taehyun drawls. A smirk pulls at his lips, "Do you wanna guess his name?"

Fuck it, "Choi?"

The blond doesn't even contain his sniggers, "You wish, don't you?"

"No." He says resolutely. Maybe. He doesn't know. "I take it, it wasn't Kim either?"

"No." Taehyun smiles, no mischief anymore. "Beomgyu is a Choi though, by the way."

The elder of the two smirks, "Fascinating of you to say."

"Yet you find Huening Kai, riveting." 

"I don-" Soobin stops dead, the younger boy now grinning. "Did you say Huening Kai?"

Why's that name so attractive?

"Huening Kai." He confirms with a smile- the one he does when he's just stunned someone into oblivion.

Soobin blinks, not sure if the younger is fucking with him or not. "Huening Kai?"

"Huening Kai." He grins like a cat having caught a mouse. "You know, the more you say it, doesn't make it less true."

"Wait, hang on, you fuck." The dark haired boy comes to a slow realisation. "Why did you tell me to guess when you _knew_ his name isn't Korean?"

The sunlight streaks through onto Taehyun's face. It highlights his smile as he laughs freely, "It's fun."

Soobin is about to go off on him but instead holds back, remembering the information the younger possesses.

"So, how old is he?"

"Sixteen." 

_Oh_. 

Soobin is eighteen. 

Before his heart can wedge in his throat, Taehyun saves him, "But, he's seventeen in a few weeks."

He's relieved for reasons he doesn't quite want to think about. So, he fixates on the date of the younger's birthday.

In a few weeks. 

When _Huening Kai_ will still be here. 

Where they can all celebrate with him, if the youngest so wishes it. Soobin hopes he wishes it.

There's balloons in his mind already, cake with glowing candles that he wants to see light the younger teen's face, wants to see the flames dance in his eyes. Soobin wants to see him smile so big, that he'll wonder if the birthday boy's face is aching.

He exhales, "Has he lived in Korea all his life?"

"Ah!" Taehyun grins. "That's the fun part. He was born in Hawaii and lived in China for awhile."

China _and_ Hawaii. God, he's cool. Soobin can feel himself falling.

"That's-" He doesn't even have the words. "That's wow."

"I know right." The other says, genuinely meaning it. "He must be really smart."

"Is he part Chinese or Hawaiian then?"

"Nope." Taehyun says. "I think he's Polish or something- I can't remember, some type of European though."

Soobin can barely locate Europe on the map. Kai would know where everywhere is. He'd know everything, Soobin can already tell.

Just to amaze him even more, Taehyun adds, "I think Gyu said he can speak four languages."

"No way." Soobin breathes, not caring that his mouth is gaping, basically unhinged at this point. "Holy shit."

He didn't think he could get much more shocked.

"That was my reaction too." He nods, both of them now out of the woods, nearing the younger's house. "By the way, how come you let him call you Soobinie hyung? Not judging," Taehyun pauses with a grin, "Well slightly judging. You just never let people nickname you."

"I-" _Excuses_ , he fumbles for one. "I didn't have a choice."

Ahh, the lies.

Taehyun snorts, "Yeah, I'm sure the sixteen year old boy, who is described as an angel by Gyu- _who is also an angel, by the way-_ held you at gunpoint, threatening you if you didn't let him call you Soobinnie hyung."

"Well, that's a bit extreme."

The younger grins, "Well, you provided wildly unspecific reasoning, I came to the only reasonable conclusion I could."

" _Anyway._ " Soobin ignores him. It's better when he does. "When do you use nicknames, huh? Calling a certain _'angel',_ Gyu _._ "

"Anyway." Taehyun copies him, now speed walking while he blatantly ignores Soobin too. The elder smirks victoriously behind the younger. "Enough about them. Wanna order food when Yeonjun comes?"

And with the mention of food, all is forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ngl i'm a little bit ~ intoxicated ~ atm so i'm sry if this chapter has mistakes or doesn't flow right, i'm having a bit of trouble focusing but i didn't wanna leave it any longer to post oops i'll check through it again tmrw
> 
> it's kinda weird writing this in winter, when it's christmas, makes me long for summer in a way. a couple yrs ago, i used to think seasons went by so slow but now i feel like everything is going at a perfect pace- i'm content w it being winter for a little bit longer. i hope everyone has had a good time this holiday season (even w all the restrictions) and has had a fruitful yr (i sound like an old lady), here's to a good 2021 :)
> 
> edit (06/02/2021): i conjoined perspectives, pls tell me if it reads weirdly!!


	4. Chapter 4

** SOOBIN **

Taehyun's phone buzzes alight, his home screen of Shinee being partially covered by a text. Soobin tries not to be nosey but he can't help but glimpse the 'Beomie' nickname and teddy bear emoji. Whipped. They're probably flirting, he thinks, focusing back on the tv. He would check his own phone, but the only other contacts are his parents and Yeonjun- all of whom call instead of text.

Soobin's thoughts flicker to whether Huening Kai text or calls. Or maybe he facetimes?

He'd love to be facetimed by him.

But alas, he doesn't even have his number. Nor has he seen him in a few days. Sometimes when Soobin is awake late at night, struggling to sleep, his thoughts drift to when the young teen will have to leave. Wondering if they can even have the two months together. If Kai would even want to be friends in that time. If he'd even want to be called Kai by him.

In times like this, he tries not to think too much. Regardless, he tells himself, it's useless overthinking, and yet, he will still do so anyway.

Human nature.

"Beomgyu wants to know if you want to go to the lake today." Taehyun says from next to him. His phone screen illuminating his large dark eyes. The younger outwits him a lot, but Soobin really is grateful for him (ew, when did he get so mushy?). "Huening Kai will be there."

The blond wiggles his eyebrows.

Soobin sighs, Taehyun knows his kryptonite too well. 

"When are we meeting up?" The brunette grins with Soobin's implied confirmation. 

"In a couple hours." He smiles broadly as he gets back to texting. "I'll invite Yeonjun too, he keeps going on about how he wants to meet them and how he's suddenly becoming a fifth wheel."

Soobin snorts.

Taehyun continues, still texting furiously but he smirks, "But don't worry, I told him we'll all be seventy by the time you finally make a move."

He chucks a pillow at him, the younger's phone dropping to his face.

"You didn't." He blinks at Soobin, eyebrows furrowing in their deadly way. The promise of pain. Oopsie. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown it so hard.

"Sorry." Soobin smiles innocently, "It just fell out of my hand."

"Your head will fall off in a minute." Taehyun mutters, deciding mercy today and the rest of his text too important to wait for Soobin's death. Taehyun cackles with his freshly thought insult, "Doesn't really matter though not like there's much up there."

Despite himself, the elder snorts. To anybody else, the younger would seem too rude but he just finds it funny. They all (him, Taehyun and Yeonjun) have their own special relationship. Each one of them knowing to never take the other too seriously, it's just them all being close enough to say this stuff.

"More than what you've got." Soobin laughs with him, the both of them kicking each other.

He's going to be sad when the younger goes to uni.

"Did you text Yeonjun?" He asks, shaking away his thoughts.

Live in the moment.

"Yeah. He hasn't seen it yet though." The brunette replies, still texting. He smirks, "Huening Kai is apparently excited to see you."

Soobin tries not to blush, he really does. Even still, he presses his hands to his cheeks, feeling the warmth there.

"That's nice." He tries to play it off as well as he can while still having his hands pressed to his face.

Taehyun snorts. "I'm sure it is. I'm telling Beomgyu you're excited too."

"Okay." Soobin tries for nonchalant, finally removing his hands. 

"That you're positively bursting with it. Like Romeo and Juliet." He looks at him, eyebrows raised in a challenge. Fucking Aquarius. 

"Didn't they die in the end?" 

"Details." He grins, going back to texting. Soobin tries not to dwell on what he's typing.

"Are you wearing that when you go?" He asks, eyeing Taehyun's lack of, well, anything- the younger only in underwear.

"Are you wearing that?" He turns the question on him. Soobin looks down at himself, the ramen stains on his white shirt, the lack of trousers.

"Good point." He mutters, getting up. "I'm gonna have a shower."

"Ooo going all out." Taehyun grins as Soobin strips off his sock and throws it at him.

"You could do with one too." He lies, saying, "You smell like death."

Taehyun doesn't, he showers everyday, sometimes twice. But still, Soobin apparently enjoys lying over menial things every chance he gets.

"I wonder what that means for you then." The younger still grins as if a checkmate. Fucker.

Soobin sputters, without answer instead sliding off the bed, now striding to the bathroom.

"Now if you'll excuse me, some of us have more important things to do."

Soobin is just out on the hallway when he hears the younger shout, "Your hygiene is a national emergency."

Lord have mercy on his soul.

...

** KAI **

He's stressing. Constantly looking at Beomgyu for reassurance while the elder just throws him pointed looks, as if to say _get on with it, make a move_. 

But Yeonjun is a new addition and he's sat right next to Soobin. And truth be to told, he's kind of intimidated by his crush's friend. Kai's used to getting judged, he knows deep down that Soobin's hyung won't be like that but he still flickers with insecurity.

Instead he tries not to stare at how they feed each other food. Chokes down the bitter jealousy that rises when Yeonjun takes off his shirt, Soobin patting the male's stomach with the elder returning the favour. His raven haired hyung's tee swishing with the motion.

Kai should be the one doing that.

Except he's known Soobin for like a week and this is only their third time meeting. He's not moving too fast, right? Kai tries to quench down the nagging part of him that tells him he's getting too attached too quickly.

Except, Beomgyu is making grand eyes at him, signaling him to lift his own top up. When the brunette said he'd help, Kai didn't quite have this in mind. He'll feel like he's performing some kind of strip tease. So, he shakes his head at Beomgyu, not feeling quite ready yet when there's a god in their midst's with what Kai thinks is abs.

Fuck Kai for not working out.

The youngest turns back to the Yeonbin pair (yeah, he's got their ship name, yeah, he hates himself). Soobin in now laying on the eldest stomach- oh dear God.

Fuck it.

Beomgyu makes that face at him again that tells him to move quicker, an expression with wide eyes and his head tipped forward with his fucking mouth pursued like _I_ _told_ _you_. 

A face that tells him he needs to hurry the fuck up and take off his shirt.

It's a stupid idea.

But still.

He peels the bottom up, garish green (he's aware it's ugly but Beomgyu told him to stand out-- and then proceeded to laugh when he saw him) being lifted with it. Resisting the urge to cover his stomach, he finally strips off the material. He's not insecure by any means but something about having your crush watch you does stuff to him- butterfly stuff.

And Christ was Soobin watching him.

The elder no longer resting on the pink haired boy's stomach, instead sitting upright with wide eyes and a bright flush when they make eye contact.

Kai is on fire.

"I'm gonna go in the lake." He sputters, thanking God, that he decided to wear swim shorts today so he doesn't have to give any more of a show.

Previously having been sitting crisscrossed, he untangles his legs just about to get up when something catches his eye. 

Soobin.

Taking. Off. His. Clothes.

(Just his top but _still)_.

"I'll join you." He says.

Kai chokes.

Kai didn't really think this through and Soobin's shirt is being lifted. And he really shouldn't have thanked anybody, being far too soon, because his shirt is going up achingly slow and shit, Kai thinks, shit. Soobin has abs.

He. Works. Out.

Shit.

He's screwed. So, utterly screwed. He wants to look at Beomgyu, to see if he's seeing what he's seeing (because Soobin's body is _unreal_ ) but he can't look away. 

Soobin is lightly tanned in the sunshine light, they're in the forest and Kai swears they're in twilight because he _swears_ _down_ , Soobin glows. Glimmers. Glitters. Glistens. The younger lad tries not to look any lower than simply his chest. Not able to face cardiac arrest today. Or choking on his own spit. 

The shirt stumbles over Soobin's head and Kai snaps his gaze up. However, it's too late and the elder is blushing, still in a wide eyed state (he has _such_ pretty eyes). They're both staring at each other. 

Great. 

He now must think of Kai as some gross pervert.

"Wait." Beomgyu says, and finally Kai looks at the manically grinning face. Kai tries not to unleash the strangled sound in his throat. "We should all canon ball in together."

The sound moves higher.

And suddenly there's the thought of Soobin in the water. With his hair wet. With it going over his dark _fucking_ eyes. With his skin _fucking_ _shining_. With his body closer to _his_. Kai kind of dies. His thoughts are too much.

"Sounds good." Taehyun says, already standing up and peeling his shirt off quickly (why couldn't Soobin do that?). The blond already in swimming trunks like the rest of the oddly formed group. He turns to look at Gyu for the audacity of it all, except-

The brunette's jaw is unlatched, his eyes wide with completely stunned disbelief- and why is he looking like that?

He turns back to Taehyun, his own eyes almost gouging out themselves. 

The blond also has abs. Just as equally as Soobin. 

Kai faces Beomgyu again, now smirking himself. Now he knows how the younger feels- _from these unexpected personal attacks_. The brunette never looks over at him, still shamelessly gaping.

_Friends that work out together, stay together_.

And suddenly, there's this image of Soobin sweating, working out.

He chokes again, his face going unbelievably hot.

God, can he just calm down?

Kai whips his head round, seeing if anyone saw. He meets eyes with Soobin again (doesn't that mean the elder was already looking at him?), the dark eyed teen not smiling, his face kind of seeming darker.

Not being able to take the intensity, he focuses his flushing face on Yeonjun. Bad idea. His eldest hyung is smirking at him- and Kai would be a fucking liar if he said the pink haired _man_ wasn't good looking. He swears down whenever they make eye contact, it's like the elder is aware with a glee of something Kai doesn't quite know. Kai thinks Yeonjun's eyes sparkle with amusement.

He turns away from him, blushing even more and catches Soobin's eye again- the elder's brows furrowed with _something_. Kai raises his own with a silent _'what?'_ Soobin just shakes his head out of whatever it was, looking clear of any previous darkness.

"Right. Let's jump in." Beomgyu says, suddenly stripped down. Kai sneaks a glance at Taehyun- noticing the other boy blushing. 

They all gather next to each other- Kai and Beomgyu next to their crushes as Yeonjun sandwiches between the unofficial couples.

"One, two, three!" They shout together, all jumping at the same time.

Kai really doesn't think they'll get into sychronised swimming anytime soon. Himself just kind of flopping into the water- lacking any type of skill (or effort). Whereas Yeonjun jumps high from next to him, the most graceful dive he's ever seen and the rest following in their own unique way. They couldn't even make it into the water in unison.

He pushes his hair back, sighing with the mild relief the lake gives from the sun. The water being a pleasant in between of temperatures, a chorus of happy murmurs sounds. He shuts his eyes for a moment and enjoys summer.

"Oi." He doesn't really have much time to prepare himself before Beomgyu launches a massive splash attack at him.

Water splutters into his eyes (should have kept them closed) and goes up his nostrils. He shakes his head like a dog to enable the gift of sight again- if only so he can glare at his only slightly older hyung. The brunette cackles as a few laughs erupt from everyone else. Kai launches his own attack, water acting like a tsunami as it goes over Beomgyu and accidently, Taehyun. Their laughter pauses as gross water sprays in their mouths.

Good.

"Oops." Kai tries to look innocent while the two eldest of the five laugh wholeheartedly- themselves now splashing small sprays of water everywhere.

Soobin.

He's so handsome. And so pretty. Kai can't really think much more than that as his crush's laugh makes him laugh. His already dark hair somehow looks even darker, spreading in trickles into Soobin's eyes, the water kissing his cheekbones before dripping down. Pretty. Pretty. Pretty. His heart pounds with it. His stomach turning and turning and turning when he sees how wide Soobin smiles.

How can someone so beautiful be so kind too? Kai wants to know why the elder is so hesitant, wants to ask why he didn't want Kai's name but if he still likes the younger anyway. God, he's getting so ahead of himself.

Water splashes over him and Kai's grateful for it, spluttering when he turns to Beomgyu again and his oldest is giving him that look again- one that says join in, have fun. A look that tells him it's okay to do things, that's it's okay for Kai to be himself. So, he flicks water leisurely at the brunette before letting him do his thing with Taehyun.

Taehyun who also seems as equally kind and as lovely as Soobin. Who gave everyone soda and let himself a step behind to ask how he is, to say that his hyungs are really kind- that Kai doesn't have to have the trepidation that peeks on his face. The genuine boy who asked about Beomgyu, to say that he thinks Kai's friend is great- that when talking about him, he smiled like Beomgyu was giving him this little flicker of hope so early on. So very sincere.

Soobin and Yeonjun launch a double splash attack on Kai. The eldest laughing wholeheartedly on either side of the youngest. Kai's crush reaching out to rifle a hand through the younger's hair, making Kai's heart beat faster, louder. Until all he could focus on was Soobin, even when the swish of water meant Yeonjun moving away.

The elder seeming just as hypnotised, staring at Kai with something the teen had never seen before. Something he wanted to see more and more of.

Snapping out of his daze, Kai splashes water at Soobin.

"Revenge." He grins.

The elder smiles, completely unbothered with the water that seems to cling to him. Instead, he grins back just as equally, flicking water over and over again at Kai. 

He feels like wildfire. Soobin like air, making him burn and burn and burn.

Kai's dizzy with this crush.

"I win!" Soobin shouts, just as he launches a tidal wave at the younger before pulling Kai down under the water with him.

His eyes automatically clench shut but he can feel Soobin's hands on his shoulders- even with all the water, his touch feels the most important.

Soobin pulls them both above water, laughing- why does he sound good even when he laughs like that? Like his belly and heart is in his throat. Kai laughs with him, uncaring of whether he's too loud or his joy isn't beautiful enough, he laughs because it feels good and he feels so good.

Their laughter dims, their smiles don't. Distantly, he hears the others screaming with glee, the sound of water against water. Instead he focuses on this feeling, the sun shining just above Soobin's eyes, how his irises are like pressed petals. The colour like conkers instead of their usual obsidian hue. 

_Pretty,_ he wants to breathe but he shouldn't.

"We should form teams!" Yeonjun shouts at them. Kai didn't realise how far him and Soobin had drifted from the others. 

They float closer, only lazily putting effort into swimming forward- as if neither of them quite want to move from that moment.

"So what we playing?" Soobin asks now wrapping his arms over Taehyun, casually holding him.

Kai needs to get his feelings in check.

"Diving contest?" Yeonjun says, "I don't know we didn't really think it through much further."

"How can we do diving in teams though?" Taehyun asks.

"Synchronised diving?" Beomgyu chips in, a million questions in his voice.

"Synchronised swimming?" The youngest of them all suggests. "Whoever does the best routine wins."

Yeonjun thinks for a moment, "That's a really good idea. What about loser pays for lunch?"

"Sounds good." They all chorus, the thought of free food too promising.

"There's five of us though." Soobin says.

They all look at each other and as if sensing himself to be the fifth wheel, Yeonjun sacrifices himself.

"I'll be the judge." He says. " _But,_ I get to have free food regardless because I'm not getting to join in."

Soobin makes a dying strangled sound rolling his eyes, "Knew you'd say that."

He smirks, "Just don't lose."

The afternoon goes like that. Divided into teams- they decided on having it mixed up, Beomgyu and Soobin, Taehyun and Kai. The youngest found he actually liked having the other maknae on his side. The blond being extremely quick witted, using it to form game plans. Kai also found him reassuring, the teen trying not to smile when Taehyun found something he said funny or how the slightly older boy tried to help him as much as possible.

Beomgyu's found a good one.

They faffed about (mostly Kai but he won't admit that), tumbling in the water non-stop. Both of them being (surprisingly) equally as loud, screaming when they see the other team trying to bribe Yeonjun into picking them. Taehyun splashing Soobin while Kai tackled his mischievous friend into the water.

Later on, when the other team were distracted, the two maknaes tried to bribe Yeonjun- the elder being surprisingly good-natured despite his strong presence (perks of being old, Kai thinks). The eldest chiding them teasingly before saying he'll see what he can do with a wink. Taehyun pulled them away with a laugh, informing Kai, that Yeonjun probably said that to the other team- the eldest being devious like that.

Even still, after their _full_ ten minutes of practicing, both teams were ready with their dance.

Good-naturedly, the elder team goes first. 

Starting off well, they do Olympic worthy dives into the lake as Kai tries not to stare too much at Soobin. After, splashing water all over the group, they make these hilarious little arches with their arms, as if ballerinas. 

Meanwhile.

Kai and Taehyun's turn, consists of the blond carrying their duo. With Kai flopping into the water every five seconds (fuck him for also not learning to be an Olympic swimmer) while the elder does graceful twirls. They finish their routine with true elegance, the youngest leaping on Taehyun's back, sending them both catapulting into the water. Kai's beauty, he's grace, he falls to his face. Eventually, they emerge back out of the water with dazzling smiles and jazz hands.

"Ta-da!" They both grin.

Laughter greets them from everyone- even the maknae duo can't contain their cackles, both knowing how much of a mess they are. 

Kai being the cheeky fuck he is, grins and asks, "So we won, right?"

Yeonjun snorts.

Pulling a serious professional face, he deepens his voice, "Both had their merits."

Soobin and Beomgyu cackle, falling onto the other.

"With the Taekai team being, um, _original_ ," Yeonjun tries not to snigger, "And, Soogyu certainly uh, _moved_." Once again, trying not to snigger. "Anyway, dun, dun, dun, the winner is..."

"It's us." Beomgyu says to Soobin just as the maknaes say to each other the same.

"Soogyu!" Yeonjun cheers.

The other team _screams_ , whooping and throwing their hands in the air before bear hugging each other.

"Haha bitches!" Beomgyu says, going red before adding, "No offence Taehyun."

"None taken." The lad next to him replies with a wicked glint in his eye, a smirk that makes the brunette even redder- despite holding onto the blond's gaze.

"We won!" Soobin beams, eyes doing little crescent things while Kai's stomach flips. "Buy us lunch, bitches!"

Kai chokes.

Beomgyu cackles, while Soobin's friends try not to snigger, clearly not a massive surprise to them.

"Well," Taehyun drawls, "This has certainly been a bonding experience for us all- _some_ more than others."

The blond doesn't even try to discreetly imply Soobin, just throwing a pointedly look at the sheepish male as Beomgyu happily laughs.

"Right!" Yeonjun claps, "After all that hard work, I'm starved, time for lunch."

They all agree, Taehyun and Kai having decided earlier to just take them all to the convenience store if they lose. The youngest hopes they all like kimbap and instant ramen.

[05.02.2021]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always this needs to be edited properly, which i will do one day, it's just not today jsjsjs  
> i wanna start doing q and a's to know u guys more, so for this update (dun dun dun) i would like to know everyone's bias!! and also who u feel ur most like!! (if ur comfy w it)  
> ~ (sry if this is long) ~ for me, my bias is kai. i feel like i'm always focusing on him the most during games & performances, he just commands my attention n even when he doesn't i actively seek his presence- even during debut i found him the most intriguing (i could write a lot about him tbh).  
> i feel like i have a particular place in my heart for soobin tho- i like his quiet intensity (same w tae but in a diff way) and then jun/gyu i feel like they most naturally have my attention although they're probably the two i'm least like (maybe? idk). i'd say i'm most like taekai (leaning more towards taehyun) but i have similarities w everyone. let me know about you!!
> 
> thank you for reading <333


	5. Chapter 5

** SOOBIN **

It's another one of those sweltering days. Where sweat feels sticky and everything clings. Soobin's hair to his forehead, pressing to his cheekbones in places. It feels like there's moisture all over him, in the knots between his fingers, just down his nape, in the space where his shirt hits his skin.

He flops to the grass, not able to take this heat. The pressure of their footie match isn't helping either. Only him and Kai being the particularly unbothered pair. Soobin's not unfit by any means but he feels like he can't count as athletic- not in the way Taehyun brims with energy or how Jun's competitiveness fuels him. 

A peek on the other side is Beomgyu, the brunette, who gasps into his water bottle- worn but focused to win all the same. Soobin tries not to snort to himself, shame he got Kai on his team, the youngest seeming to barely move, the summer heat capturing him before he can really try. He talks a big game though, Soobin tries not to be too endeared.

He fails.

Exhaling, his energy leaves him in a big gasp of air. Mouth parted wide, arms spread while his eyes close.

Big mistake.

Water cascades into his mouth and he splutters up, making the liquid briefly go in his hair and river over his shirt. His wide eyes search for the culprit, finding a smirking Yeonjun. _Of_ _course_. 

"Look alive." He chirps happily, uncaringly ignoring the daggers Soobin's stare holds.

He sighs, "It's like P.E. all over again. God, this torture never really ends does it."

To make matters worse, the other team is cackling- falling over in laughter and Huening Kai looking much more alive than he has been the whole afternoon.

Days are passing like this. With them all waking up in the late morning, only to meet up in early afternoon and stay together late in the day. Soobin thinks there's much worse ways to live his life.

"Yeah because I'm sure this is how prisoners get tortured." The cotton candy haired boy rolls his eyes. _Fuck,_ _Yeonjun and his stupid competitiveness. It turns him into a monster._

"You're psychotic." Soobin doesn't even care that this is his only hyung in the group, his hyung is psychotic- if anything it's honesty.

"You know it." The fucker winks.

"Ahh." He strangles out, flopping back into the grass before he's reminded of how damp his shirt is. "My clothes are wet too, you cruel cruel person."

"Excellent." Yeonjun claps from above him, "Just means you can focus on winning. I'm sure your tee will dry with a bit of movement. Honestly, you've looked dead for like the past half hour. A bit of running couldn't hurt."

A bit of murder couldn't hurt either.

Soobin doesn't think the sheer magnitude of his eye roll could be paralled. He sees fucking stars up there. Even still, he forces himself up, not without a glare.

"Right!" Taehyun whistles with his fingers in his mouth. "Ready to play again?"

Beomgyu nods with full ferocity. Honestly, he wasn't this bothered when they teamed up and paying for everyone's lunch was on the line. Soobin can't help but be suspicious and feel it's because he likes tackling Taehyun down every ten seconds.

He sighs again because why not, and forces himself forward to the match. Honestly, he's not really sure what the teams are like, Tae being back and forth on both, being the only person who can actually play football with some skill.

While it's great to not really have to do much while he's on Soobin and Yeonjun's team, he can't help but groan any time he gets told to do something (he has Yeonjun for that- the things he'd trade for the eldest to be on the other team and leave him alone) or when he tries not to laugh or freak the fuck out when the blond gets tackled down and Soobin actually has to kick the ball.

Who knew your foot would actually have to make contact with the ball, in a game of _football?_

Soobin had no clue.

They get into teams again, Taehyun with the new additions of their friendship group, and Soobin tries not to _cry_ with the thought of actually having to do something that isn't just standing at the sidelines drinking coke.

Yeonjun sends a sharp slap to Soobin's shoulder. 

"Last game then we can relax." He smiles like he knows he's got Soobin where he wants him- and he does. Nothing is a better incentive than laying down after this. "Aim to win and I'll give you the Netflix password back."

Now, he's talking.

His Netflix privilege's had been revoked by Yeonjun after he watched everything the elder watched and fucked up the Choi's placement in dramas. Soobin tries not to grin thinking about the chaos he caused.

"Done."

The game starts with Taehyun kicking the ball, a full on war breaking out and Soobin once again trying not to die inside because there's no goalie with too much defense and offense going on at once. He's not built for this high energy, high stress life.

"Oi, kick the ball!" Yeonjun yells at him, Soobin refrains from rolling his eyes, instead using his sight to run towards the ball and send a sharp kick- sending it right into Huening Kai's leg.

Oh Jesus.

Can Soobin be more of an embarrassment?

The maknae goes down with a groan, Beomgyu now sending the ball to Taehyun- ignoring the teen who's now sitting on his ass in the middle of the game.

Soobin runs over. _Act cool. Act cool_.

Kai is bleeding.

"Jesus fucking christ!" Soobin freaks out. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry. Oh my God. Are you dead? Shit, sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. Fuck, you're bleeding."

Smoothly done.

Despite the trickle of blood going down his leg and the bruise already starting to appear, the younger laughs. His dark hair falls back, showing off his handsome face while he laughs into the sky- eyes cutely scrunched shut, making jovial sounds he's never heard from someone else before. Cute.

"Are you okay?" Kai says after a too many seconds of Soobin staring in muted shock, awe, and horror. Maybe the lad is concussed. "You look like you might faint."

The younger snickers as Soobin's face morphs from confusion to disbelief.

"I'm fine, are _you_ fine?" 

His eyebrows scrunch (cute), "Huh?"

Soobin tries not to be a prick, so he doesn't imitate Kai. "You're really hurt."

The dark haired boy stares in a what the fuck type of way.

Abort. Abort.

"I'm really sorry." Soobin offers a hand, the teen continues staring before accepting the elder's help. His hand is warm in Soobin's, but in a nice way- not in a dying of heat type of way. He tries not to decompose inside at the fact they're _holding_ _hands_. "Do you have any plasters?"

"I- yeah." He coughs, suddenly very red. _Holy shit, what if he has a fever?_ _What if Soobin's killed the poor lad?_ "Let's go inside."

"We're getting plasters!" Soobin shouts to the others who are still somehow playing. Despite being the only one on the team, Yeonjun seems to be coping better than what he did with Soobin actually participating. "Be back in a minute!"

There's grunts of acknowledgement and that's it.

"I'm really okay, you kno-" Kai cuts short with a stuttered yelp. Soobin has taken the younger's arm wrapping it over his back, so Kai can support his weight on him.

"Huh?" Soobin says, too focused on helping. "What did you say?"

Kai stares up from when he drags from Soobin's side. This is the closest they've probably been to each other and he can't help but notice how bright the younger's eyes are.

"Nothing." Kai shakes whatever it was off. "Just, it really hurts."

"I'm so sorry." He gushes again. "Do you want a piggyback, I can give you a piggyback."

A strangled sort of choking arises from the younger, the red in his face darkening. 

"It's okay."

"Alright then." It's really not that far to the caravans. They're out on the same field as them anyway. But Soobin still feels bad, at the younger having to limp back over.

Then as if he had been thinking, the younger finally says, "Actually a piggyback would be good."

Soobin grins and they both stop.

Kneeling down, he looks up at Kai and gestures with his head for the teen to get on.

"I'm gonna get blood on your shirt." He says suddenly, making Soobin roll his eyes. "I shouldn't."

"Don't worry about it." Soobin grins, "Besides I injured you anyway, think of this as you cashing in reparations. Just know you can no longer sue me."

A short laugh falls from the younger's mouth before he snorts, "Sounds fair. I am very injured though, I might still need the few million."

"Does monopoly money count?" His hands latch on behind the younger's knees. Kai swinging his arms over Soobin's shoulders. Oddly, he doesn't really feel much strain carrying him, usually, he'd complain like hell at having to carry his other friends- but Kai is different.

"Only if we play a game."

"It's a done deal, Huening Kai." Soobin's lips tweak into a smirk at being able to say the younger's name- at even knowing it.

"I'm sorry, by the way." The youngers says from above him, it comes out shy. He would be very endeared if he wasn't confused.

Soobin's brows furrow, "What for?"

"For forgetting to tell you my name." He says and Soobin kind of freezes before trying to play it off. "I know I could make it less awkward by ignoring it, but I don't know, it's just something that's been bugging me. Am I forgiven?"

Soobin feels his face flush, the sensation warming his cheeks. Kai is really sweet.

"Nothing to forgive." He says. "I never asked. I'm not a narcissistic twat either, by the way. I just genuinely get so distracted I forgot. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course." Soobin swears he can feel the other grinning. "Also I know I'm like dying from blood loss-"

Soobin snorts.

"But it's great not having to play anymore. Do you know how exhausting it is to pretend to be of use when playing football?" He rambles. Soobin's heart thuds, they're right near the caravan now. "That shit is hard."

Soobin sniggers as he drops down and has Kai carefully shimmy off him.

"I know I embody fitness." Soobin says making the younger laugh. He keeps making him laugh, Kai is so fucking cute. "But even I was dying playing back there. It's too warm."

His sentence ends in a whine, making Kai laugh again and Soobin is smitten now he can see the other- him grinning as he holds onto Soobin's arm for support. 

"It is too warm!" Kai agrees as they head in.

It's Soobin's first time in the teen's home and he's taken back by how cosy it is. How the inside is like a Tardis and Soobin was so unknowing before of what a caravan looks like on the inside.

"It's incredible in here."

"Thanks." Kai says shyly, now sitting in a chair, Soobin didn't notice when entering. "We don't really have many visitors in here, so it's nice to know what you think."

"It's amazing, really." He says earnestly, murmuring like an afterthought, "So beautiful."

And it is. With intimate colours spanning the rainbow, there's cushions and curtains the colour of Parma violets. A really ornate looking rug on the floor like crushed cranberries. An armchair with some books beside it in a language Soobin can't read. Little paper cranes in every colour imaginable hang scattered off the ceiling. Candles on a tiny worktop. 

There's cabinets above counters and a small stovetop. A sink which is _woah_ , because he has no idea how that must work. He feels like Kai has opened his eyes to more of the world. It's all so pretty looking and homely and Soobin's heart aches seeing something so obviously filled with love.

There's doors to the left of him while to the right is the driving section- a steering wheel and chairs with little trinkets Soobin can see in between. A wooden ornament hangs from the front mirror with some windchimes. He feels like he just stepped into Narnia. Another world.

"I can give you a tour after if you want?" Kai offers. 

"Sounds good." He breathes, eyes surely wide. "Where's your first aid kit?"

Kai's chin juts, cabinet to the left, at the top.

Soobin shimmies off his shoes, not wanting to get the pretty carpet dirty. Kai smiles from his peripheral.

He grabs the little box, only fleetingly admiring the other stuff in there before sinking down at Kai's feet.

Opening the tin, he pulls out some antiseptic wipes and shakes out one of those really thick plasters from the cardboard box.

"Aight, Doctor Soobin to the rescue." He grins up at Kai while the younger's red face looks off to the side. Does he have heat stroke? "This may sting a bit."

"Oh wait, shit. I didn't wash my hands." Soobin says, "One sec."

He abandons the packaged wipe on the floor (before praying he doesn't look like a slob for doing that), and washes his hands- feeling the younger watching him.

"There's a towel on the side." Kai says, noticing Soobin's pause.

He smiles gratefully at him and quickly dries his hands.

"Aight, Doctor Soob, back again." 

Kai snorts, "Very professional."

He looks up at the younger as he rips open the antiseptic packet, "Didn't you know? I'm the best in the business."

"I'm in safe hands then." He says before cheekily adding on, "Shame I can't say the same for your feet."

Soobin is struck dumb for a moment before he realises the younger is talking about injuring him.

He knows his conscious won't let him live this down, he'll cringe in the middle of the night with the thought he injured his crush.

Instead he plays it off with one of his more carefree grins, "You've been blessed. Who cares about safety?"

"Sure." The teen smiles, one side higher than the other- amusement dancing that Soobin swears he glows.

"Right." Soobin doesn't give chance to think too deeply about Kai before he's nearing the wipe closer to the younger's shin. "This may hurt a bit. I don't really know though. Although, I know you won't die so silver linings."

Carefully he wipes at the starting to dry blood. Gross. He's extra careful where the cut is, only lightly applying pressure as he hears the younger kiss his teeth.

"Painful?" Soobin says teasingly but he lessens the pressure even more.

Kai scoffs. "This? What? No? I can barely feel it."

Soobin snorts but finishes up before tearing open the big bitch of a plaster. Peeling one side, he gently sticks it down before peeling the other side, smoothing the beige fabric over the younger's pale leg. Now the cut has been cleaned, he realises he definitely overestimated the size Band-Aid needed but he pretends it was all necessary.

"Thanks." The younger says. He tests his leg, "Good as new."

"Reckon I'm ready to be a brain surgeon now?"

Kai laughs, "Not yet, we'll start you out on open heart surgery though. That should be simple enough, right?"

Soobin thinks maybe that's Kai's job. Touching someone's heart and making a place there.

"So, the grand tour?" The teen claps his hands, doing some swirly type thing as he moves.

"Sounds good with me."

And, grand it is.

Kai takes Soobin up to the driving seat and the elder confesses he still needs to learn how to drive. The younger makes the windchimes... chime, it sounds pretty and like if sparkles were a noise. The seats are plush leather and he instantly sinks as he rests, comfortable watching the younger explain the little knickknacks with what he thinks is fondness.

The living room has two armchairs, not massive monstrosities Soobin has at his, but small ones, ones that would be good to actually make you sit up and listen. The rug is compiled of different flowers and patterns and it looks like love- to the point Kai looks so very bittersweet when showing it that Soobin changes the topic to the kitchen.

It's all neutral colours technically, but there's mugs of all different shapes, sizes and colours- ones with pictures, some with words. Kai explains it's what they collect as they go. Soobin says that when they do pottery together, the Huening's will have more to add to their collection. Kai smiles so big, he thinks it must hurt.

There's a small shower room tucked behind a door further down. Soobin wants to know how it all works but Kai is already leading him out into his room. 

"This is where the magic happens." The teen does jazz hands. "Except I'm never really in here and it's bland as fuck."

Soobin doesn't think it looks bland.

There's various posters on the wall, some bands he recognises. There's pictures too, polaroids as well as the usual rectangles of people. He wonders if the rest of the people smiling next to Kai and his dad, are his family. If the younger boy has sisters and a mum he doesn't get to see. Soobin doesn't ask.

His bed sheets are a vibrant green that reminds Soobin of a meadow. They're unmade and Kai tries to sit and hide that fact. Soobin tries not to snort.

On the floor are magazines, some type of game console and a guitar.

"You play guitar?"

Kai smiles, "Since I was a kid."

"That's so cool." He gapes, sincerely meaning it too. "My parents never signed me up for anything interesting."

"Mine only did it with music." Kai explains, his face open and affectionate. "Piano and drums but my dad taught me guitar. He's a musician."

"Your dad is so much cooler than mine." Soobin says. He means it too, but his dad is still very much a legend. Overflowing with funny anecdotes and ridiculous ideas that Soobin smiles thinking about him.

"I'm sure Mr Choi is extremely cool anyway." Kai cracks a wiry grin.

Soobin snorts, "My dad works in stocks."

The younger's smile gets bigger and he can just tell he's trying not to laugh. "See? Extremely cool."

And then he cackles. And Soobin can't help but join in, cracking up just as easily.

Life feels so good with him. He feels lucky to have met such a person.

[11.02.2021]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly liked writing this chapter ~the inspiration struck~  
> at some point i wanna make a playlist for this story. i currently post this on wattpad w music but i feel like there's not such an easy way to incorporate it on here so one day (always one day) i'll link my spotify
> 
> q & a for this chapter: what is ur favourite txt song (or even song in general tbh i need recs) and why?  
> i don't rly know what mine would be, all their songs are so different but p r o b a b l y it would be eternally. i'm a sucker for sad songs or songs w a lot of changes in the span of like 3 mins jsjsjsjs it makes me cry a little bit too but shhh let me know ur favourite!!
> 
> thank you to anybody reading <33

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy my first txt fanfic. i've been a moa since predebut but i've only properly started s t a n n i n g them (enough to write a fanfic apparently) v recently.  
> disclaimer: i do wanna clarify tho that i don't actively ship members- like i do ship sookai (backtracking much?) but i don't like overanalysing moments that only they would understand and i don't necessarily think they're a couple- this is just for fun :p 
> 
> also if anyone ends up reading this, can they tell me stuff they wanna see in the upcoming chapters plssss i've got ideas but i would like to know what ppl wanna read and if i use the idea i'll credit uuu!!!! <333  
> also also, ik this can be a lot to ask but would anyone be able to say what they think of my writing? i've only rly written angst up until this point so this is kind of unknown territory jsjsjsjsj any critiques or thoughts would be rly helpful <333


End file.
